The Background and Summary are provided to introduce a foundation and selection of concepts that are further described below in the Detailed Description. The Background and Summary are not intended to identify key or essential features of the potentially claimed subject matter, nor are they intended to be used as an aid in limiting the scope of the potentially claimed subject matter.
The performance of an internal combustion engine is heavily related to the combustion of fuel and oxygen (air) within the cylinders. Injecting nitrous oxide into the air intakes of an engine can enhance its performance by adding more oxygen into the engine, thereby allowing more fuel to combust in the cylinders. Specifically, the presence of nitrous oxide allows more fuel to be burned in a single cylinder stroke relative to the amount of fuel burned in the presence of air alone.
There are generally two types of nitrous oxide injecting devices. First, a “dry” nitrous oxide injector, injects nitrous oxide into the system to increase combustion in the cylinders, as discussed above. These dry injectors then rely upon the engine's fuel injectors to provide the additional fuel to be burned for the increased combustion desired.
Another version of a nitrous oxide injector is a “wet” injector, which in addition to injecting nitrous oxide, also provides the corresponding amount of additional fuel to the cylinders. In this manner, the wet version does not rely upon the engine's fuel injectors as in the dry version previously discussed, but provides both elements of nitrous oxide and additional fuel.
Furthermore, there are different methods or pathways for providing the nitrous oxide (herein after “nitrous”) and, in the case of wet versions, the additional fuel. Two common types of injectors with respect to the delivery path are a plate type and a direct port type injector. The plate type is relatively simple and is simply mounted between the carburetor or throttle body and its upper mount at the top of the intake manifold. In contrast, the direct port type is generally more complicated, providing an individual nozzle installed in each individual cylinder.